


Complicado

by Pandora_Von_Christ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Von_Christ/pseuds/Pandora_Von_Christ
Summary: El amor es egoísta, Tony finalmente decide. Amar es mirar a alguien que admiras y pensar, te merezco.(Traducción).





	Complicado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550126) by [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll). 



> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, al igual que la historia, no me pertenecen. Tony y Loki pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikLoki (MaverikFlame), quien muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducir sus historias al español.  
>  Este fic además fue traducido hace mucho tiempo en amor yaoi y en fanfiction.net.

Tony Stark nunca ha sido aficionado a la poesía. Los poemas siempre hablan del sol y de narcisos, y de cosas problemáticas como el amor, como las relaciones.

 _«El amor es algo esplendoroso»_ y toda esa mierda que él nunca ha comprendido. O querido.

 _Él_ resume sus relaciones con tres palabras _(¡el amooor apeeeesta!)_ y el gemido de una guitarra. Eso, Tony insiste, es poesía.

 _—El arte debería ser simple_ —le dice a Pepper tras la sola y única vez que le convence (soborna) en asistir a un recital de poesía—. _De lo contrario, ¿qué sentido tiene?_

 _—La poesía es como el amor_ —le contesta ella—, _y el amor es todo, menos simple_.

Él rueda los ojos y se sirve otro trago amargo.

* * *

Después de (durante) Pepper, la filosofía de Tony cambia de «el amor apesta» a «el amor es complicado», tres palabras se convierten en cuatro, y se tornan cada vez menos ciertas.

Ella es tan buena con él que es casi nauseabundo. _«Soy feliz»_ , se dice a sí mismo, porque sabe que debería serlo.

Y entonces el mundo casi termina, él casi muere y recuerda cómo se siente realmente el ser feliz.

El amor es egoísta, Tony finalmente decide. Amar es mirar a alguien que admiras y pensar, _«te merezco»_.

Amar es tener la posibilidad de romper su corazón.

Y Tony sabe que tarde o temprano romperá el corazón de Pepper.

* * *

Tony sabe que Loki tiene una lengua hábil (y todo lo que ello implica). Se lo han advertido una y otra vez, _«no escuches al Tramposo, ignora todo lo que dice»_. Pero nadie pensó en advertirle sobre los ojos de Loki, penetrantes, expresivos y del más puro verde; tan malvados como los labios sonrientes bajo ellos. Tony nunca ha odiado algo tan hermoso en su vida, nunca ha _odiado_ de esta manera en su vida.

Incluso ahora, Tony yace despierto, tratando de precisar el momento exacto en el que el _«quiero lastimarte»_ se convirtió en _«te quiero»_. Pero follar y pelear realmente no son tan diferentes, no de la forma en la que Loki y él lo hacen, y su cama aún está tibia por un cuerpo que no es el de Pepper.

 _—Amo a Pepper_ —le dice a Loki, se dice a sí mismo, porque sabe que debe hacerlo. Cuando Loki se burla y lo calla con un beso mordaz, Tony decide que tal vez el amor no existe.

* * *

Cuando Pepper termina con él, Tony decide que el amor aún apesta.

Pero Loki está ahí, esperando, con labios hábiles, ojos penetrantes y una sonrisa diabólica. Su tacto es fuego y olvido, y Tony olvida cosas como el bien y el mal y hasta el por qué debería importarle.

Tony y Loki discuten _(constantemente)_ , y sus réplicas agudas rápidamente se tornan en pullas. Loki se burla de su forma de beber, Tony se burla de sus problemas paternales, y cuando las palabras hirientes se transforman en puños firmes, Tony decide que nunca ha odiado tanto a alguien en su vida.

Ese odio es algo que se queda con él, que se clava profundamente y atiza un fuego en sus entrañas. Es todo en lo que puede pensar.

Tony trata de no pensar en cómo su odio por Loki es más fuerte de lo que su amor por Pepper jamás fue.

 _—Eres malvado_ —le dice a Loki esa misma noche mientras yacen en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 _—Y tú no eres un santo_ —le responde Loki despreocupadamente.

Y Tony observa esos ojos color esmerada y lo odia, y lo odia, y lo odia.

* * *

Excepto que «odiarlo» no es la palabra indicada, ¿cierto?

Tony se da cuenta de ello cuando un edificio cae sobre él y todo lo que puede ver son ojos verdes antes de perder el conocimiento.

Aprende que el no-odio es mutuo cuando despierta en un hospital y encuentra a Loki sentado leyendo a su lado. Tony no dice nada y finge dormir, pero Loki se marcha en la mañana.

Esto no es amor, se dice. El amor es complicado. Esto es simple.

Esto es Tony sintiéndose incompleto cuando Loki no está a su lado. Esto es Loki mirándole con ojos verdes claros y frágiles como cristales. Esto es Tony sintiéndose seguro y fuerte y astuto de formas en las que nunca se ha sentido.

El amor es color pastel. Esto es su vida saturada de color.

Esto no es amar. Excepto que lo es.

 _«El amor es»_ , piensa Tony mientras observa esos verdes, verdes ojos. El amor es...

Y eso es, comprende.

El amor es simple.

El amor es este momento, tú y yo.

El amor solo _es_.


End file.
